Cats
by Kuroshi1
Summary: Elizabeth brings over an unpleasant surprise for Ciel, and Sebastian seems to prefer those animals over his Master! What will happen? M for chapter two.
1. Cats

**Hello again! I'm so very sorry for not uploading "A Change of Plans", the plot bunnies have deserted me! I'm trying to round off the story without getting too out of character, but I seem to have written myself into a corner...Anywho, please accept this story as an apology. There are no pairings in this chapter, but I will upload a second chapter with yaoi, so please be patient. Also, I may not post this until tomorrow sometime. This chapter will be funny though, showing Sebastian-cat-cuteness, so please, enjoy! Also, please remember to read through the entire story before you start screaming about number errors. It's there for a reason, and I won't say any more than that. Enjoy!**

CI~E~EL~! Ciel Phantomhive turned around at the sound of that voice, high pitched, obnoxious, and horribly familiar. His sight was almost immediately blocked by pink and frills as his cousin and fiancee, Elizabeth, pulled him into a crushing hug. He eventually convinced her to pull away with gasps of "Lizzy...can't...breathe..." Elizabeth beamed and her golden curls bounced as she announced happily,

"I've brought you a surprise, Ciel! You'll never guess what it is!"

Elizabeth held up a basket and opened it to reveal his worst nightmare: Cats.

Ciel's skin began to crawl and his nose began to itch when five little heads poked out from the basket and peered at him. Meanwhile, Elizabeth continued to babble:

"Aren't they just adorable, Ciel? Here, don't be shy, take a closer look!"

"Lizzy...don't..." Ciel started to say, but he didn't get any further as the basket was held up in front of his face, and the fur found its way to his nose, causing him to sneeze.

And sneeze. And sneeze.

xxx

Sebastian was in the kitchen preparing his Master's afternoon snack - a delectable raspberry tart drizzled with chocolate sauce - when he heard his Master begin sneezing uncontrollably. Deciding to investigate, Sebastian stepped into the main entrance, and saw Lady Elizabeth carrying a basket filled with-

Ah.

In a flash, Sebastian had the basket on the ground and was cradling and cuddling the adorable bundles of fur and soft, squishy pink pads. Oh, how he adored those pads. His world, for one blissful moment, became centered around paws, and pads, and mewls, and delicate whiskers, and-

"Sebastian! Don't - _achoo!_ - don't just stand there, get - _choo!_ - get rid of them!"

Ah, yes. The Young Master was allergic to cats. In an instant, Sebastian had rounded up the kittens and placed them back in their basket, which he swiftly handed to Lady Elizabeth, who by now was fluttering around Ciel with an air of concern.

"Ciel? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Forgive me, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said with a slight bow, "My Master has a mild allergy issue with cats. Please, take no offense. They are most certainly adorable."

Adorable. An understatement, in his opinion.

Horrified at her error, Elizabeth ran from the estate with an "I'm so sorry, Ciel!", four sets of eyes blinking their confusion, unaware of their part in the matter.

xxx

Ciel sighed and put a hand to his head as the itching in his nose began to fade bit by bit. Days like this were irritating, to say the least. Turning towards the staircase, Ciel ordered his butler, "bring me a cup of tea in my study." Sebastian bowed.

"Of course, my lord."

xxx

Ciel leaned back in his chair and delicately sipped his tea. Sebastian had also brought the raspberry tart he had been preparing before this whole fiasco had started. His nose was still tingling, but by now it was only a minor discomfort. The day progressed without any other incidents, and before long it was time for bed. Sebastian tucked him in like he did every night, and Ciel watched as his butler left the room, closing the door behind him with his usual, "Good night, My Lord."

xxx

Ciel found he was having trouble sleeping. He'd thought that his reaction to the cats had died down, but now it was coming back in full force. He shifted restlessly on his bed, trying in vain to ignore his tingling nose and prickling skin. Moaning in discomfort, Ciel rolled onto his back and called for Sebastian. He couldn't take it any more, and clearly it wasn't going away.

Sebastian appeared by his bedside in an instant, and his inquiring gaze quickly turned into one of concern.

"Young Master, you look awful." Ciel moaned and rolled onto his side.

"Why on earth are my allergies acting up here of all places?"

It was then that Sebastian noticed a small lump at the end of the bed. Giving the lump a slight tap, both he and Ciel gasped when a small cat leapt onto the floor, giving off an annoyed yowl.

Oh, no. He'd woken it. But he had to say, that irritated little yowl had been simply adorable. Sebastian knelt down onto the ground and gathered the kitten onto his lap.

"Shh, now, I'm sorry I woke you. You can go to sleep right here on my lap. There now, it's alright, you go to sleep. You just close your little eyes and-"

"Sebastian." The word came out as growl. "Keep that...feline in your room tonight, and return it to Elizabeth in the morning."

"He'd been such an idiot. How had he not noticed that Elizabeth had come with five cats and left with four? It must have snuck away at some point to make itself at home in _his _bed. He would need to have the sheets changed, and the manor cleaned from top to bottom to remove the fur. Wonderful. Ciel stood.

"I am going to sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight. You will deal with that feline, and I expect it to be gone in the morning. Is that understood?"

Sebastian stood, holding the cat, and bowed, eyes sparkling. "Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian did not sleep that night, choosing instead to stay up and watch the cat purr contentedly as it slept in his lap, as promised.

**And there you go! I am currently working on a fic involving Drocell, but what the pairings, if there are any, are, I'm not sure yet, it's kind of coming to me as I write. As for Change of Plans, I will try to have the next chapter finished and uploaded sometime today. Until next time!**


	2. Jealous

**Hello world! This is the second chapter of "Cats", because nobody really reads anything without some form of yaoi. Anyways, enjoy! And another huge thank you to Aishitsuji!**

**Note: I got a review from Vampire2rocks saying "then 30 minutes later, Sebastian was asleep and Ciel was found still awake...having heard the whole thing. He smiled in satisfaction, giving his loving butler a loving kiss before going back to bed. :D" And I, well...WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?! So I added a couple of sentences at the end, and switched the end to make it work. Thank you for your contribution, Vampire2rocks! It means a lot!**

"Young Master, it is time to wake up." The curtains were pulled away from the window, allowing sunshine to pour in. Ciel groaned and blearily opened his eyes, then frowned as he realized the sun was hitting him from a different side than it normally did. And his room was most certainly not white, like this one was. Looking around, Ciel realized he was in one of the many guestrooms at the Phantomhive estate. The question was, why? Oh, that's right. The cats, the allergies...the cats, or, more specifically, _the_ cat. Ciel turned to glare at his butler.

"I trust that annoying feline is gone?" Ciel asked flatly, his tone still showing his irritation.

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, Young Master. I also took the liberty of thoroughly cleaning the manor, and especially your chambers. You should not experience any discomfort from stray hairs." Ciel sighed.

"Good. Those things were a bloody nuisance. Honestly, what kind of butler ignores his master to fawn over some silly animal?" Sebastian's eyes shone with understanding, and he smirked.

"Oh, my, was the Young Master jealous?"

Ciel scowled, "Don't be ridiculous, why would I be jealous of a cat?"

"Are you sure, Young Master? You never wished, just once, that it was you I was holding, instead of the kitten? You never wondered what it would feel like for me to hold you, and cuddle you, and tell you what a precious little thing you are?" Sebastian teased, daringly nearing the miffed pre-teen.

"No, of course not, why would I - hey!" Sebastian's smirk had grown, and he was in the process of running gloved fingers through Ciel's hair. Ignoring the pleasant shiver that coursed through his body, Ciel slapped his butler's hand away. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Forgive me, Young Master, it's just that I've always wondered what it would feel like to run my fingers through your hair. I have always wanted to feel your silky hair beneath my fingers, and, if I may be so bold, I suspect the sensation was pleasant for you as well." Without giving Ciel time to respond, Sebastian crawled onto the bed, trapping the boy beneath him.

"Have you truly never wondered," He continued, running his fingers through the boy's hair once again before moving to caress his cheek, "What it would feel like to have my hands explore your body? Have you never wondered what _my _body feels like? Have you never wondered what it would feel like to have me explore your..." He placed his lips on the boy's ear, "_intimate places_?" He breathed seductively, satisfied by the violent shudder which passed through the boy's body.

"I...I..." Words were lost as Sebastian began to gently caress Ciel's ear with his lips, sometimes flicking his tongue out to taste the skin there. Sebastian lay down on the bed next to Ciel, holding him close.

"What a precious little kitten you are." Sebastian nuzzled the boy's neck. "My pretty little kitten, cuddling with me." Sebastian then began to kiss and suck on the boy's neck, eliciting a groan.

"Oh, is my kitten purring? How adorable, how precious..." Sebastian's hand travelled down to the boy's groin, stroking softly, until Ciel's moans were nearly constant.

"Such lovely purrs...all for me..." Sebastian rolled on top of Ciel, and began to tease his nipples. Ciel moaned and arched into his touch, his cheeks flushed and his skin covered with a light sheen of sweat.

"More..." He pleaded. Sebastian silenced him with a kiss.

"Oh, what a naughty kitten, begging for food. You don't want to be like a dog, do you?" Ciel continued to pant and gasp, but stopped his pleading. Sebastian smirked, and rewarded Ciel's silence with another kiss, slipping his tongue inside the boy's mouth and tasting the sweet flavor that was distinctly Ciel's. Ciel moaned again, and Sebastian removed his lips, only to begin nipping gently at the boy's neck as he began to stroke his member faster. Ciel arched his back, pushing up into those forceful thrusts, loving the friction. Soon, he began to feel a strange tension pooling in his stomach, like a spring ready to snap.

"Sebastian!" He moaned. "I-I feel..." Sebastian kissed up Ciel's neck, stopping to suck just below his ear for a moment before moving his lips to Ciel's ear.

"Shh...It's alright, kitten." He whispered. "Go ahead and come for me." Ciel couldn't withstand the pressure any longer, and his breathing hitched for a moment before he came with a scream. Ciel's mind went blank, and his vision went white, but the moment was gone in a flash and he collapsed on the bed, panting. Sebastian smirked, letting his fingers travel upwards to Ciel's mouth. Ciel stared at them in confusion.

"Drink up your milk, kitten."

Nervously, Ciel took the semen-covered fingers into his mouth, tasting his own seed, while at the same time unknowingly wetting them with saliva. Sebastian removed the fingers once he deemed them wet enough and placed them at Ciel's entrance.

"Alright, kitten, it's time for a little needle. Don't worry, I'll be right here with you the whole time." Capturing Ciel's mouth once more, Sebastian slipped one finger in, patting his hair when the boy tensed. He moved it around slowly before adding a second finger, causing Ciel groan from the pain. Sebastian pushed his fingers around, searching...suddenly Ciel arched and threw his head back with a moan. Taking that as his cue, Sebastian slipped a third and final finger in as he finished stretching him. Deciding he had prepared the boy as much as he possibly could, Sebastian removed his fingers, earning a surprised moan from the boy. Ciel tensed once again as Sebastian placed his member at his entrance.

"That's a big needle" He said nervously, causing Sebastian to laugh lightly.

"Like I said, I'll be here with you the whole time. Are you ready, kitten?" Ciel nodded, and Sebastian leaned down to capture his lips once more as he pushed in. Ciel groaned at the painful intrusion, and Sebastian quickly pumped the boy's member to distract him. Once he was fully sheathed, he stilled, waiting for Ciel to adjust. After a little while, Ciel nodded, signaling to Sebastian that it was alright to move. With the boy's permission, he began to thrust slowly, until Ciel once again began to moan.

Speeding up his thrusts, Sebastian quickly located the boy's prostate, and smirked when he arched. Once again, he could feel that wondrous pressure building. Sebastian reached around and began stroking the boy, and Ciel knew he wouldn't last much longer. The tension coiling in his stomach was quickly becoming too much, and he moaned.

"Sebastian, I can't stand it anymore..."

"That's alright, kitten," Sebastian murmured, "there's no need to fight, just let it all out." A moment later, Ciel did just that as he came with another scream for the second time that day. With a few more quick thrusts, Sebastian released as well, stilling inside Ciel for a moment before he too collapsed, rolling to the side to keep from crushing Ciel.

Ciel panted heavily as Sebastian took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and cleaned them both off, wiping away all traces of semen from both Ciel's member and their bodies. Once his breathing had calmed a bit, Ciel attempted to speak.

"Sebastian-"

"Hush, my precious little kitten," Sebastian purred. "Just close your eyes and sleep." Ciel nodded once before resting his head on Sebastian's chest and letting his eyes slip closed as Sebastian lay beside him, gently petting his head.

"You really are precious to me, Ciel," He murmured, once he thought the boy was asleep. "You are the most important thing in my life, and one day, I hope you will realize just how much you mean to me."

xxx

Thirty minutes later, when he was sure Sebastian was asleep, Ciel opened his eyes. Having heard everything Sebastian had said, he smiled, and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Sebastian's forehead. "Thank you, Sebastian," Was all he said before he laid his head once more on Sebastian's chest and fell asleep.

**I definitely like this ending more, but I'm still left with the question of why I didn't think of it in the first damn place...**


End file.
